


Talking Body

by ao_noimagines



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_noimagines/pseuds/ao_noimagines
Summary: Bodyswap Reader & Rin Okumura Tumblr Request





	1. 11:11pm

Reader P.O.V  
Call yourself a hopeless romantic, but everyday and every night at 11:11 - you make the same wish. To meet your soulmate. To fall in love with the right guy. 

And now that you’re at a nice new school - the prestigious True Cross Academy - you would think you would meet plenty of nice guys! Well - that’s what you hope at least. 

It’s just your first day and all you’ve really done is unpack and decorate your dorm room, had the tour around the school. All in all - it was a good day. And with this one wish to end the night you climbed into bed with a smile and fell into a quick and peaceful sleep. 

To start off with. 

Shortly into your blissful sleep - you started tossing and turning, images running through your head. Things you’ve never seen before. Demons of all shapes and sizes. A blue surrounding you - so bright it turned your vision white. Suddenly you were in a Catholic church - surrounded by laughing, smiling, men - the one at the head of the table felt so….safe to you. And then suddenly your eyes flew open, and you turned on your side and you found yourself stunned into silence. 

You weren’t in you own room. 

You weren’t alone either. 

The young man on the other side of the room was fast asleep. So, with one strong burst of courage - you decided to try to escape from this unfamiliar place. 

You felt everything was different as soon as your feet hit the floor. 

First of all, those weren’t your feet. And the sweatpants and sweatshirt you were wearing also - did not belong to you. Now that you think about it - your chest was awfully flat too. And your hands were so much…manlier? 

What was happening to you? 

Your breath was coming in shallow and you began getting lightheaded - but you couldn’t stop. You exited the bedroom as silently as you could and darted down abandoned hallways. 

It looked like a boy’s dormitory. 

A very old boys dormitory. 

You headed into the bathroom, hoping to catch your breath and splash cold water on your face. Maybe you were just….hallucinating? Sleep walking? You were fine. You had to be. So you calmly open the bathroom door, and when you turn to face the sinks - your jaw drops. 

Well, technically, his jaw dropped. 

The only reflection in the whole bathroom was…his. Not your’s. But he made the same movements and expressions as you. 

When you waved - he waved. When you scrunched your face up - so did he. Every move you made - he did in perfect unison. 

It was too much for you. 

You approached the mirror - unaware of how short and shallow your breaths were anymore, and as you reached up and touched your – his – face, the world started spinning and everything went black right before you hit the floorboards.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader - meet Rin.

Rin Okumura’s P.O.V

Call him a dreamer - but every night at 11:11 he made a wish. Not that anybody knew that of course! That would be completely mortifying and embarrassing and he would feel so stupid! But…its true. He never missed a wish. Sure, sometimes the wishes varied for whatever he hoped most at that moment in time - but more often than not - he wished for a love he’d never had. 

He was already in bed, just so happen to catch the clock strike at just the right moment for him to smile softly as he murmured his wish under his breath as his eyes closed. 

Lately his dreams were anything but good. Lately his dreams are more about the demons and challenges he’s faced. About the people he’s lost. About losing more. 

And that’s how tonight started too. 

 

But that’s only how it started. 

Soon his unconscious was in unfamiliar places, with unfamiliar people. It was strange to him - but what he knew was ‘normal’. It was unnerving. 

His eyes open and he immediately noticed that he was in a girl’s room. 

He shot straight up - his cheeks blazing a bright pink already although he didn’t even know why he was there. And then that’s when he noticed that the room wasn’t the only thing that was changed. 

His hands were so much daintier - he could feel how silky his hair was, and upon further inspection - his eyes widened as he saw…well…his boobs. 

He couldn’t inhale. He couldn’t exhale. He couldn’t move. He was just…stuck. For how long? A few minutes? An hour? He had no idea. But finally he forced his lungs to take in air and he unsteadily rose to his feet. 

He looked in the mirror on the wall and the world started spinning much too fast for him. He had to close his eyes. One hand reaching out to rest against the wall and support himself. The other reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay, okay. I’m a girl. What do I do. I’m a girl. What do I do.” he recited like a mantra on whispered breath, “Yukio. Yukio would know what to do. I just have to find my little brother…” he finally decided, slowly opening his eyes and evening out his breath as he moved to leave the bedroom. 

He was relieved to notice that at least he was still on True Cross grounds. He carefully but hurriedly made his way across the distance between the female dormitories and the male dormitories and made his way inside the (almost) abandoned boy’s dormitory. 

He was about to head to his and Yukio’s dorm room - but he noticed the bathroom door wide open with the fluorescent lights on inside. 

He popped his head in the door and saw Yukio in a panic - kneeling over Rin’s unconscious body. 

Which is completely confusing. Cause Rin is in this body - but that’s his body. But - well - you get it. 

Rin comes over and kneels next to Yukio, grabbing him gently but firmly by the arms. 

“Yukio - its me.” Rin started weakly, hoping Yukio would understand and not think that Rin was some crazed fangirl who snuck into the dormitory under the idea that Yukio was somehow her’s. Which…is exactly how Yukio took it. 

The younger brother defensively shoved the unfamiliar lady away from himself, clearly distressed that his brother was knocked out cold on the bathroom floor. 

“No! Yukio you don’t understand!” Rin attempted to argue again, but was quickly cut off by his brother’s panicked yelling. 

“No! You don’t understand! Get away from me! Right now! Can’t you see there’s an emergency?! My brother - “ 

“Is right here! I’m right here Yukio - its me! Rin!” the blunette interjected. 

“Wha-.. what are you talking about?! You’re insane!” Yukio shouted over the feminine voice. 

Rin scowled with a quiet, “Tch.” before huffing and wracking his brain for something that only he would know about Yukio. 

“You’ve wanted to be a doctor ever since you were little, you used to patch me up every time I got into one of those stupid fights! You’ve been able to see demons as long as you can remember because I gave you your temp taint! It’s me Yukio! It really is me!” Rin vented out quickly - quietly Yukio’s suspicion. 

“But…how did you..?” the four eyed mole face began softly, puzzled. 

“I don’t know what happened. I went to sleep and when I woke up - I was….her. I guess. I was hoping you’d know what to do.” Rin murmured softly, placing a comforting hand on Yukio’s shoulder as the wheels turned in his brain. 

“First we have to get her to wake up. We have to find out who she is and what could’ve caused this. And…if worse comes to worst - we go to Mephisto.” Yukio decided resolutely. 

“Agreed.” 

Shortly they have Rin’s actually body back in Rin’s actual bed. On top of the covers with a wet washcloth on Rin’s forehead. Yukio decided it would be best if Rin in his new body would wait in the hallway until you awaken. In the meantime, Yukio presses his fingertips in the crease of Rin’s…your..? Wrist. Feeling for your pulse. His head hurt already. 

Reader P.O.V

Your - his - eyelids fluttered and opened, your bleary gaze focusing on an unfamiliar face. 

With a sharp intake of breath - you shot up, your adrenaline kicking in - your panic setting the flames to a low shimmer. Your breath was coming in sharp intakes and everything was so much more…defined. Overwhelming. 

“Hey. Easy, easy.. its okay. You’re alright. My name is Yukio Okumura - I’m a freshman here at True Cross Academy. What’s your name?” 

“L/N, F/N..” you managed to huff out. Your heart was racing and when your - his? - voice met your ears - it scared you. 

“Alright, okay. It’s nice to meet you Miss Y/N, I know things are scary right now. But I need you to breathe with me, can you do that? Just breathe with me?” Yukio eased gently, knowing that if you lost control you could potentially destroy everything. 

You managed to nod your head in agreement and listened as Yukio would say a quiet ‘In..’ - the two of you inhaling for five beats, holding for five beats, and then a gentle exhale for five beats with a quiet ‘and out.’ from Yukio. The two of you sat there carefully like that for what seemed like a century. You eyes eventually closing as you focused solely on your breathing and his soft voice. 

“Alright.” he responded softly once the flames had dissipated - quietly thanking God that you hadn’t seen the flames on your skin. “Y/N - I need you to understand that you’re in my brother’s body. And he’s in your’s. And he’s here right now. He’s in the hallway. I just want to ask you if you can tell me anything that might have caused this.” 

You sat and thought back for a moment - nothing striking coming to mind. You blankly shook your head and Yukio sighed softly, “Alright. I’m gonna bring Rin in okay? I’ll be right back.” and with that - Yukio stepped into the hallway to grab his brother. 

The two came into the room, Yukio first and then Rin - in your body - second. It was…definitely strange - seeing yourself outside of yourself. It seemed Rin was feeling the same way as you if the way he was looking at you was any indication. 

“H-hi…I’m Rin..” he said poorly in your voice, reaching out your hand in greeting. 

“…Y/N.” you responded softly, reaching out and shaking your - his? - hand. This was too weird. 

“Y/N - we think the best plan of action is to take this to Mephisto. He should be able to help us understand what’s happened and how to fix it.” Yukio reasoned. Your nerves spiked thinking that someone else would have to be brought into this - the principal of all people - but Yukio seemed to know what he was talking about. 

You looked at yourself, well - more specifically - you looked at Rin who happened to be using your body for the time being - and the two of you shared a nod of agreement. 

“Let’s take this to Mephisto.” You both said in perfect unison.


	3. Yeah Mephisto,  Us Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto's answers may not be what ya'll hoped for~

Considering it was so late at night - one would expect a gentleman, such as Mephisto, to be asleep at such an hour. But that is not the case. 

Mephisto was still awake at the hour, sitting in his office, lounging on his couch - playing video games alone. That is, until there was a loud panicked knock at his door. 

“Come in.” he called lazily, gesturing with one hand - the door almost magically opening itself for his guests. He paused his game and looked back to see who was visiting him at such a late hour and was both shocked, pleased, and amused that it was you three. 

“Well~ What a surprise! Welcome children~ Shouldn’t you all be in bed by now? Can’t say I blame you though - I myself -” 

“No time for that now!” Rin - in your body - began harshly. Stunning Mephisto into silence, afterall - he never expected you to say something so brash to someone like himself! (He felt a bit of pride for you.) Yukio raised a hand to Rin - although - technically you? - to silence him. 

“What my brother is trying to say - is that we have a problem. A big problem.” Yukio began gravely. “You see, Sir, Rin is Y/N - and Y/N is Rin. Meaning...Rin is in Y/N’s body; and contrary-wise - Y/N is in Rin’s body.” 

Mephisto looked back and forth between the two of you - multiple emotions crossing over his face, from amusement to concern to fear and then finally settling on confusion. 

Yeah Mephisto, us too. 

He sat quietly for sometime, his fingers intertwined together and pressed nervously against his lips as his brows furrowed and unfurrowed as he searched his mind for anything that could’ve caused this (or anything that could fix this). But in all his time - not once has he ever personally experienced this. 

You three had sat patiently (or in Rin’s case - impatiently) as the gentleman contemplated and contemplated. Finally he spoke:  
“I’ve no idea what to do.” 

He sat quietly as the three of you expressed yourselves however you needed to. For Rin he mostly sputtered before crying out in outrage, Yukio simple heaved a deep sigh - a sinking feeling in his gut, and you - you felt a bit of hope crumble. 

“But!” Mephisto spoke up once everyone settled down a bit. “I’m sure I can figure out a way to reverse this. I just need time. A week perhaps? In the meantime, I want you both to get to know each other - afterall - you’re gonna have to act like the other person. Also, I need you both to write down every single detail of your day leading up to the transformation. As many details as you can. No matter how small it may seem - leave nothing out. It could be the only way we figure out how to fix this.” 

The trio exchanged nervous glances before they accepted their fate. 

“Go get some rest. Don’t go to your classes tomorrow - spend the day learning how to be who you are first. The only homework assignment I expect you to complete - is your written description of your day. That is all. Oh! And, good luck.” he finished with a grin, ushering the three of you out the door so he could figure out his plan of action. 


	4. What's with the Tail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, getting to know each other.

The three of you had headed back to the boys’ dormitory - settling down for bed and eventually - all slept. If only just a little. 

Early the following morning - Yukio woke both you and Rin up, bright and early. Though he, of course, had woken up hours earlier - stressing about the days to come. 

You and Rin met at the breakfast table - Yukio already having eaten and left while you both were dressing - to go to the library to see if he could pull any text of similar happenings. 

You both sat awkwardly for quite sometime - silently pushing around your food and avoiding eye contact. Both of you had been reluctant to use the restroom that morning - but of course - neither of you could go without. It felt wrong and you both made quite a few discoveries during it. 

You especially. 

“So..uhm...what’s with the tail?” you questioned first, breaking the anxious silence. Most would think that if they were placed in your position - they would’ve discovered the tail first. However, that’s just not true. Your mind had been reeling and so panicked - you’d never even thought about taking note of every part of your new self. You were too shocked about not being who you truly are. 

Rin felt his - er - her? Ears heat up, but a nervous feeling sink into his stomach. 

“Oh - uhm. Well. I guess that’s the first thing you should know about me. Uhm.. this might sound crazy but - I’m.. the son of Satan. He’s...my biological father and my mother - well... I don’t know who she was but.. She was human. I was raised by a Catholic priest - Shiro Fujimoto. And uhm... I’m training to be an exorcist so I can kick Satan’s ass for killing my father.” Rin rambled out quietly, his nervous blush spreading from his ears across his cheeks - he never met your gaze. It sounded absolutely mad. Completely insane - and he knew it. But... what else could he do? You had to know - because what if something happened. 

You had stopped pushing around your food, staring at the poor boy - though technically you were staring at yourself. You had to think long and hard about how to respond. After all, this guy is in your body. 

You decided the best plan of action was to silently accept his explanation, and offer one of your own. 

So - it was your turn to explain about your parents and your family, and what you were at the school to study for. Rin silently relieved that you hadn’t laughed in his face and listened intently to your words. 

The two of you sat and talked all day, eventually moving from the table to the common room - sitting on the couch together and laughing and joking as you both took turns explaining themselves. You learned each other’s past and present and hopes for the future. You learned favorite songs and artists and movies. Favorite books and scariest moments. You learned about each others past loves and crushes and about all the different trips you’d been on. You learned about absolutely everything that makes the other one tick. 

And it was fun. 

And...strangely refreshing. 

You both had talked and joked and snacked until late in the afternoon when Yukio finally returned. 

“It sounds like you two hit it off pretty well.” he said as greeting and Rin smiled at his brother - in your body, of course. 

“Yeah, Y/N is really cool -” Rin began before Yukio cut him off. 

“Make sure that in public you both call each other by the right names.” he insisted, removing his coat and hanging it on the rack. You both nodded your heads in agreement - how hard could it be to answer to a different name? 

Very.


End file.
